Transformers
by Smarty 94
Summary: G, Sonic, Phoenix, Terrapin, Rayman, Janna, Hiro, and GoGo meet the Autobots and try to help them keep Starscream from bringing Megatron back to Earth and resume his ways, but things get out of hand when Starscream sides with Steeljaw. Meanwhile; Max and Roxanne take birthing classes with humorous results.
1. Starscream and Autobots

In space; some type of fighter jet was being chased away by a Plumber ship.

"You'll never take me alive." said a voice from the fighter jet.

The Plumber ship ended up firing some lasers at the jet before it started falling towards Earth.

In a forest on Earth; G, Phoenix, Sonic, Rayman, Janna, Debbie, Hiro, and GoGo were sitting around a campfire listening to one of Terrapin's stories.

"So there I was, face to face with Primus. He thanked me for helping him out of his situation and bestowed on me a Titanium shell." said Terrapin, "That was before the incident with that Killjoy person."

"I agreed to go on a camping trip for this?" said GoGo.

Hiro looked at his girlfriend.

"Even I wander why I agreed to this." said Hiro.

G and his sister sighed.

"I can't believe that there is a being called Primus. He must be cool." said G.

"Oh yeah, he's the reason there are Cybertronians." said Terrapin.

Janna shook her head.

"This guy must be crazy." said Janna.

Sonic turned to Janna.

"One thing I learned is to respect your elders, even if they maybe crazy. I see Terrapin as a grandfather since he risked his own life to keep Killjoy from destroying Earth and Mobius, plus he gave me an awesome battilizer." said Sonic.

"I also believe his story. But I hate the fact that he is the reason Steeljaw is here." said G.

"We've got our problems." said Debbie.

Phoenix saw something in the sky.

"Shooting star." said Phoenix.

Everyone looked up and saw the crashing fighter turning into a Cybertronian named Starscream (Transformers Prime version) falling from the sky.

"That's no star, that's a Cybertronian." said Sonic.

Starscream eventually crashed in a far away place and fell unconscious.

Everyone went to the fallen Decepticon and G is shocked.

"No way that's Starscream. Second in command in Megatron's army." said G.

Everyone looked at the mall owner in shocked.

"What I studied on the Autobots and their enemies." said G.

"Study this. Ever since Megatron ended his evil ways and the Decepticons, Starscream has been trying to revive the Decepticons, but Steeljaw beat him to it." said Sonic.

Rayman approached Starscream and started poking him.

"Uh Ray, I don't think that's a good idea." said Hiro.

Rayman turned to the others.

"What's the worse that can happen, he comes to life and threatens to kill us?" said Rayman.

"Yeah, Decepticons have been known to harm others, Autobots on the other hand protect lives." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Starscream regained consciousness and grabbed Rayman by the head and pinned him to a tree.

"Well now, what do we have here?" said Starscream.

"Should have seen this coming." said Rayman.

Hiro groaned.

"What did I just tell you?" said Hiro.

Janna is mad.

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE JERK!" She shouted.

"Bad idea." said Phoenix.

Starscream turned to the others and chuckled before dropping Rayman.

"Humans and two Mobians." said Starscream.

He then got ready to fire his missiles.

"This should be interesting." said Starscream.

Suddenly; a red and blue semi pick-up truck, yellow sports car, police truck dragging a trailer with a tarp over something, an exotic red car, an orange sports car, and red futuristic fighter jet appeared.

Everyone is shocked.

"Sweet rides." said GoGo.

Suddenly; the thing that was under the tarp stood up, revealing a green Dinobot named Grimlock (Transformers RID 2015 version).

"Grimlock, are you insane?" said the police truck.

"What, humans are already in front of a Decepticon." said Grimlock.

"He's got us there." said the red car.

"Autobots, transform." said the Semi Pick up Truck.

The Semi Pick-Up truck turned into Optimus Prime who pulled out his Prime Decepticon Hunter, the yellow sports car turned into Bumblebee, the police truck turned into Strongarm, the red car turned into Sideswipe, Grimlock turned into his robot form, the orange car turned into Drift, and the red jet turned into Windblade.

Starscream became shocked.

"Optimus? I thought you were dead." said Starscream.

Optimus smirked.

"Believe me I was." said Optimus.

G is shocked.

"No way Optimus Prime. He is my second favorite Autobot, the Leader of the AUTOBOTS and one of the 13 Primes. My number 1 favorite is Bumblebee." said G.

Everyone looked at G.

"We should get out of here right now." said Terrapin.

"Good call." said Sonic.

The group ran off, but Sonic returned and grabbed Rayman before leaving.

"So this is Starscream, the Decepticon who was most loyal to Megatron." said Windblade.

"Before the Decepticon way was ended." said Optimus.

"You've got a lot of nerve returning here Starscream." said Bumblebee.

"I was shot down. But since I'm back on Earth, maybe I'll get Megatron back here and continue his ways." said Starscream.

"We can't let you do that Starscream." said Optimus.

Starscream is mad.

"We'll see." said Starscream.

He fired a missile at Optimus, but Grimlock grabbed it before it stopped shooting fire.

"Looks like it was a dud." said Grimlock.

Sideswipe charged at Starscream with his Decepticon Hunter out before it turned into a sword.

Starscream and Sideswipe started battling.

"Pathetic, Lord Megatron was better with a sword then you were." said Starscream.

Sideswipe smirked.

"Luckily, I'm not him." said Sideswipe.

Drift is mad.

"Megatron was a dishonorable warrior." said Drift.

He slashed one of Starscream's wings off.

The Decepticon screamed.

"I'll be back." said Starscream.

He turned into his jet mode before flying off, but the instantly he reached the sky, he started falling.

"Oh, come on." said Starscream.

Optimus turned around and noticed that G's group was gone.

He became shocked.

"The humans." said Optimus, "They're gone."

"Technically, some were Mobians and I'm pretty sure the two humans were a Half dragon and one a half Phoenix." said Sideswipes.

"I don't even know what that thing with the floating body parts was." said Grimlock.

"I've never seen anything like that before." said Strongarm.

"Some may consider it a freak of nature, but the humans and Mobians that were with it might consider it something else." said Drift.

"Yeah a friend." Said B. "Let's find them."

"But what about Starscream?" said Windblade.

Bee turned to Windblade.

"Starscream can wait." said Bumblebee.

"Bee is right. One thing I've taught my Autobots is that protecting innocent lives comes before stopping the Decepticons." said Optimus.

Grimlock smiled.

"My best friend had a great teacher." said Grimlock looking at Bee.

Bee smiled.

"Autobots, Let's rev up and roll out." said Bumblebee.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle modes before Grimlock turned into Dino Mode and got on the trailer Strongarm was carrying before leaving.

With Starscream; he crashed into a mall.

The Decepticon got up and looked around.

"Great, I'm unable to fly and I can't get Megatron to return to Earth without getting a message to him. Now what?" said Starscream.

Suddenly; some claws slashed his Decepticon symbol.

Starscream screamed in pain.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Starscream.

He turned and saw Steeljaw.

"Well, well, well, Starscream I presume?" asked Steeljaw.

Starscream is shocked.

"You, you're Steeljaw, I've heard of you." said Starscream.

Steeljaw smirked.

"My reputation perceives me, even to those that weren't on the Alchamor." said Steeljaw.

"What do you want?" said Starscream.

Steeljaw chuckled.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition that you can't refuse." said Steeljaw, "I can get Megatron to come to Earth, in return you swear your allegiance to my master and to me."

Steeljaw held his hand out.

"Have we got a deal?" said Steeljaw.

Starscream smirked.

"Deal." said Starscream.

The two Decepticons shook hands.


	2. Birthing Classes

With Max and Roxanne; they were returning to the mansion.

"Well business in the House of Mouse was slower then usual." said Max.

"I know." said Roxanne.

Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and Goofy came in and they all sighed.

"We didn't even know it would be slow." said Donald.

"I blame the traffic." said Mickey.

Roxanne's cheeks started puffing up before she went to the kitchen sink and started puking.

The others noticed it.

"Third month pregnant and already the puking continues." said Max.

Goofy laughed.

"Well I'm just excited to be a grandfather." said Goofy.

Mickey and Donald smiled.

"Plus you made both of us the God Fathers." said Mickey.

"Yeah." said Max.

Goofy did some thinking.

"You know, there's a possibility that when she goes into labor, you'll be someplace that's to far from the hospital. You need to take some birthing classes." said Goofy.

"As much as I hate to admit it Goofy is right." said Donald.

"Yeah he's right, sometimes someone can go into labor some place far from the hospital and the child needs to come out instantly." said Mickey.

"Tell that to Arnold Schwarzenegger when he agreed to do that film Junior." said Max.

Everyone cringed at that.

"Let's not talk about that film again." Mickey.

Everyone nodded.

"So these birthing classes." said Max.

Just then Winslow came.

"Did someone say Birthing Classes?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Winslow.

"Yeah." said Donald.

"I'm teaching some birthing classes at the Toon City Community Center tomorrow, you should come check it out." said Winslow.

Everyone is confused.

"What's the catch?" Max asked. "How much does it cost?"

Winslow smirked.

"Hey I may be greedy with money but this is something I do for free." said Winslow.

Everyone just stared at him.

"You got community service hours again, didn't you?" said Goofy.

"Not this time. I swear." said Winslow.

Everyone just stared at each other before leaving.

Roxanne returned and saw Winslow.

"Did I miss something?" said Roxanne.


	3. Lyric's New Vehicons

With G's group; they were sleeping in the RV as Ray and Janna woke up.

They left the RV, revealing that the RV was in the mansion's hanger.

"Is there a reason we're in here?" said Janna.

"We saw Autobots and a Decepticon battling each other last night. It was best to get as far away from that as possible." said Rayman.

He opened a door.

"And I don't want to start my day off with something shocking." said Rayman.

He looked outside and saw the Autobots in vehicle mode waiting.

Rayman became shocked before closing the door and opening it back up to see the Autobots once more before closing it again.

"Ok it's to late." Ray said.

G woke up and he was a mess.

"Can you keep down. We still have two weeks of our camping trip left." said G. "And why are you shocked? Did a Dalek appear?"

"No, and it's a school night." said Rayman.

G check his cell phone.

"Oh yeah." said G, "But what's going on?"

He looked outside and saw the Autobots.

He became shocked.

"Okay, we should go to school tomorrow." said G.

However Grimlock put his fist through the door and grabbed G, Ray, and Janna.

"I got some of them." said Grimlock.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long it took us to build that hanger?" said G.

The Autobots turned into robot mode.

"My apologies. We need to talk to you and the others." said Optimus.

Sonic walked out yawning.

"Man, I just had the weirdest dream ever." said Sonic.

He saw the Autobots and became shocked.

"And it just got weirder then it needed to be." said Sonic.

Grimlock smirked.

"Nice fur Rat." Grimlock.

"Screw it, I'm to tired to even care." said Sonic.

The others came out and became shocked.

"We're we followed all the way over here?" said GoGo.

"Yes. Yes you were." Strongarm said.

"Your safety is very important, all will be explained to you in the scrapyard." said Drift.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle modes, and Grimlock got on Strongarms trailer.

"Well, we have no other choice." said Sonic.

"Shot gun." said Rayman.

He, Sonic, and Janna got into Optimus as G, Debbie, Hiro, and GoGo got into Bumblebee, and Terrapin and Phoenix got into Sideswipe.

The Autobots left the hanger.

Later; the Autobots appeared at a scrapyard.

The non robots got out of the vehicles as they turned into robot mode.

G got out and became shocked.

"You know Optimus I could have carried my girl Debbie and followed you." said G.

"He has a point." said Debbie. "Plus Phoenix can also fly."

"Not the point, even though you can take care of yourselves, your lives are in danger since you entountered Starscream." said Optimus.

"Top priority is to make sure you are safe." said Bumblebee.

Suddenly; a Mini Con named Fixit appeared.

"So, how'd the mission go?" said Fixit.

He saw Rayman and became shocked.

"FREAK OF NATURE!" yelled Fixit.

He did some work on the main computer and lots of blasters appeared and aimed at Rayman who just stood in place blankly.

"Eh, not the first time something like this has happened." said Rayman.

He sent his right hand to the turrets and the turrets ended up aiming at each other before shooting at each other, destroying them.

Everyone became shocked.

"My security system." said Fixit.

Two humans named Denny and Russell saw everything.

Denny went to a washing machine.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened to this new washing machine I just got." said Denny.

However the washing machine got hit by a laser and brought to life.

"I'm alive." The machine said and ran away.

Denny became shocked.

"Too soon." said Denny.

Russell noticed the others.

"So, you're in to deep on the whole Decepticon thing to huh?" said Russell.

G nodded.

"That's true. But I dealt with Steeljaw before." said G.

"So far, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen so far in my life." said Terrapin.

Sonic turned to Terrapin.

"Really? Need I point out that yesterday we watched that film Junior where Arnold was pregnant?" said Sonic.

Ray's right hand returned as he cringed.

"Don't get me started." said Ray.

G nodded.

"I agree. That was to weird that I threw up." said G.

"Right, anyways you encountered Starscream, one of the most dangerous Decepticons ever." said Bumblebee.

"Your safety is very important at this point." said Optimus.

G laughed.

"No offense Optimus your talking to great heroes. Sonic is super fast. Me I am a Ninja and a Dragon, Hiro and GoGo are members of Big Hero 6 and my twin sister here is a samurai who was raised by Mobians." said G.

Drift looked at Debbie.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yep." said Debbie.

"Rusty." said a voice.

Everyone but the Autobots got scared.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle modes, save for Grimlock who stood frozen.

"Do people come here often?" said Janna.

"Sort of." said Denny.

Rayman started panicking.

"I need to hide, this person might consider me a freak of nature." said Ray.

Sonic grabbed his head and placed it inside of Janna's hat before putting the purple sweater on and hiding the hands and feet in the back of the shirt.

"I've got a good alibi. We're all part of the Big Brothers Big Sisters program and we were assigned to Rusty." said Sonic.

"I prefer Russell." said Russell.

"Him to." said Sonic.

"I have a better one trust me. I'm his uncle that's visiting his favorite nephew." said G.

Sonic looked at G.

"Come on, he's twelve years old, you're fourteen." said Sonic.

"Zip it, I've got one." said Terrapin, "It's the best one I can come up with."

Suddenly; a little girl named Hank appeared.

She noticed the others.

"Who are these guys?" said Hank.

"We're with the IRS." said Terrapin.

Everyone looked at Terrapin and everyone but Terrapin, Rusty and Hank fell anime style.

G whispered into Sonic's ear.

"Should have went with your alibi." said G.

"I know." said Sonic.

He then looked at G.

"And now that I think about it there are Uncles that are Teens. So we can go with that as well." said Sonic.

Hank noticed Sonic's back.

"What's with your back?" said Hank.

"I spent to much time in Notre Dame." said Sonic.

"That must have been a good one." Rayman said from inside Janna's hat.

"Ssshhh." said Janna.

Hank became confused.

"Who are you?" She asked to G.

"I'm Russell's Uncle." said G. "And before you ask, there are Teen Uncles."

"Yeah, he's got a point." said Phoenix.

"Right, anyways Russell and me need to do some football practice." said Hank.

Russell did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Russell.

He and Hank left the junk yard.

"Is she gone?" Rayman said from inside Janna's hat.

"Yep." Janna said.

Sonic removed Ray's body parts before pulling Ray's head out of Janna's hat and putting it back in it's place.

The vehicle Autobots turned into robot mode.

"That was a close call." said Sideswipe.

"Those were some weird stories you came up with." said Drift.

Janna scoffed.

"Please, I've seen what programs Sonic's cat watches on TV in private." said Janna.

 **Flashback**

Salem was in front of the living room TV watching an exercise video as he was moving his glutes.

"And one, and two, and three, and four, work those glutes." said a female on the TV.

"Oh yeah, pretty soon I'll be able to crush a walnut with my butt." said Salem.

Janna was drinking a milkshake in shock.

 **End Flashback**

"What Salem does in his spare time is personal, and I make a point not to get involved in it." said Sonic.

Hiro thought of something.

"Back on the Starscream topic." said Hiro.

"We can't let him convince Megatron to continue with the Decepticons. It'll lead to bad news." said Bumblebee.

Windblade thought of something.

"I just had a hunch. What if he sides with Steeljaw?" said Windblade.

Optimus sighed.

"My guess, he already has." said Optimus.

In Pat's space station hideout; Lyric was repairing Starscream.

"You need to be careful." said Starscream.

"Stand still then, this is a delicate procedure." said Lyric.

Starscream sighed.

"Do you know what you're even doing?" said Starscream.

"Of course I do. I've created my own Cybertronian's." said Lyric.

Starscream looked at the readers.

"Idiot." said Starscream.

"Heard that." said Lyric.

He pushed the button on his chest and a bunch of purple cars, tanks, jets, and motorcycles appeared in the room.

Starscream became shocked.

"Whoa." said Starscream.

"These are state of the art Vehicon's, capable of adapting to any situation and environment." said Lyric.

Just the Steeljaw came in and smirked.

"Problem solved." said Steeljaw.

Starscream turned to Steeljaw.

"How so?" said Starscream.

Steeljaw smirked.

"I convinced Megatron to come to Earth by telling him that you wanted to talk to him." said Steeljaw.

Starscream smiled.

"Wonderful." He said.


	4. Labor Classes Begin

At the Toon City Community Center; lots of married couples as well as Max and Roxanne were sitting in a room.

Max looked around.

"Look at all these expecting parents." said Max.

Roxanne nodded.

"Yeah." said Roxanne.

Suddenly; Winslow appeared in front of everyone.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm your teacher Winslow T. Oddfellow." said Winslow.

Everyone waved to Winslow.

"Today, we'll be learning about emergency labor." said Winslow.

Everyone nodded.

"To demonstrate, I was going to use a nine month pregnant woman who was in labor, but she already had her baby. So I'm using the next best thing." said Winslow.

Suddenly; Pete entered the building.

"This overweight cat." said Winslow.

Pete became shocked.

"WHAT!?" You told me there was going to be free food here." said Pete.

"I also said that I'm the President of the USA." said Winslow, "Now get on your back."

Pete groaned before lying down on his back.

"Now, we-"Winslow said before Max interrupted him.

"Wait Winslow. If you're going to perform labor on him, shouldn't you do an Emergency C-Section?" said Max.

Winslow looked at Max.

"You seen Junior right?" He asked.

"Yep." said Max.

Winslow did some thinking.

"Good point." said Winslow.

He then pulled out a chainsaw and started it up.

Pete screamed in fear.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" yelled Pete.

Pete got up and jumped out the window.

"Well, there goes my C-Section demonstration." said Winslow.

He turned to the others.

"The wives start breathing as if you were going into labor, the husbands deliver the babies." said Winslow.

Everyone nodded.

The women got on their backs and started breathing heavily.

"Breathe honey, breathe." said Max.

Suddenly; some farting was heard.

Everyone became shocked.

"Sorry." said the wives.

Most of the guys groaned.

"And women complain about how gross we are." said one of the husbands.

"Well I'm done with this stuff." said another husband.

Most of the husbands save for Max left the building.

Max, Roxanne and Winslow became confused.

"Should I keep delivering this pretend baby, or what?" said Max.


	5. Sir Speed

Back at Denny's scrapyard; Sonic was sitting on top of a sign.

Optimus Prime approached Sonic.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, second and last son of Jules the Hedgehog." said Optimus.

Sonic turned to Optimus in shock.

"You knew my father?" said Sonic.

Optimus smiled.

"I did. He was the bravest warrior on his planet." said Optimus.

Sonic was shocked.

"How did you know him?" said Sonic.

Optimus smiled at Sonic.

"When I left Cybertron for a trip, I came across your father who was preparing to send you to Earth to keep you safe. We bonded and I told him that he was doing the right thing sending you to Earth to protect you." said Optimus.

Sonic nodded.

"I see." said Sonic.

"I look at you and see that you're like your father in many ways." said Optimus.

With Rayman; he was looking at lots of stuff.

"Look at all this garbage. Who in their right mind would want this stuff?" said Rayman.

He then noticed a perfectly clean and in good shape accordion.

Rayman became confused and grabbed it.

He started playing it a bit.

Ray smiled.

"This is good." he said and looked around. "Hey where's G, Debbie Phoenix and Grimlock?"

At the soccer field we see G, Debbie, Phoenix, and Grimlock there.

"Glad we went to this." said G.

"Yep." said Debbie.

Suddenly; Rayman appeared with his new accordion.

G saw this.

"What's with the accordion?" said G.

"It was at Denny's scrapyard. And I discovered that I can play songs like Weird Al Yankovic." said Ray.

He played a song.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my polka face." Ray sang.

G looked at his sister.

"Wander will be mad." He said.

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"He's got an accordion playing enemy." said G.

Ray groaned before pulling out some type of periscope and started looking through it.

"You can tell that guy that just because there are people who play accordion's it doesn't mean that they're evil." said Rayman.

"Oh please this one time Wander and I battled him. Trust me hes no laughing matter. Plus he is the only villain I saw that Wander takes seriously as a threat." said G.

"Zip it dragon, I'm making a point about accordion's." said Ray.

He became shocked.

"Hey, I see a steel mill. And Starscream conversing with Steeljaw." said Ray.

G became shocked.

"What? Give me that periscope." said G.

He took the periscope and looked through it.

"Holy Guacamole, it is Steeljaw and Starscream." said G.

He gave the periscope back to Rayman.

"Ray; you, Debbie, and Grimlock return to the scrapyard and warn the others about this. Me and Phoenix will find out what's going on." said G.

He and Phoenix flew off.

"Wow, Optimus was right about Starscream siding with Steeljaw." said Grimlock.

Back at the scrapyard; Janna was watching Sideswipe and Windblade sparing with each other.

Windblade managed to knock Sideswipe on the ground before helping the rebellious Autobot to his feet.

"You're getting better and better everyday Slick." said Windblade.

"Same for you." said Sideswipe.

Suddenly; Debbie, Grimlock and Rayman returned.

Rayman was panting from exhaustion before passing out.

Janna saw this.

"Ray what's going on?" She asked.

"Starscream has sided with Steeljaw." said Ray.

The others became shocked.

"What?" said Hiro.

"They're at the abandoned steel mill. G and Phoenix stayed behind to stop them." said Grimlock.

"Autobots, we must go." said Optimus.

The Autobots started walking but Sonic stopped them.

"Optimus, let us help you out." said Sonic.

"The situation is to dangerous." said Optimus.

Terrapin groaned.

"Which one of us hasn't heard that line before?" said Terrapin.

"We're capable of doing dangerous stuff and surviving, and faced lots of evil before. Let us come and prove ourselves." said Sonic.

Janna nodded.

"I'm with Sonic on this one." said Janna.

"Sometimes the Autobots can't be the only ones that make the sacrifices, they need help from warriors from other planets. Please Optimus, give us a chance." said Sonic.

Optimus smiled.

"The human and Mobian spirits never cease's to surprise me." said Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Reminds me of our human friends when we were on Earth the first time Optimus." said Bumblebee. "I miss Jack, Miko and Raf."

"You can come with and help us out." said Optimus.

Suddenly; the same Plumber jet that shot down Starscream appeared and turned into a Cybertronian before landing on the ground.

It's appearance was a knight themed one and his head was GaoKnight.

"And I can help." the Knight said in a Liam Nesson voice.

Strongarm was about to reach for her blaster, but was stopped by Bumblebee.

"Stand down Cadet, he's on our side." said Bumblebee.

Strongarm became confused.

"How so?" said Strongarm.

"He got the Autobot insignia on his shoulders and a Plumber badge on his chest." said Optimus.

"That's because I am a Plumber Autobot." said the Knight.

Drift approached the Knight.

"Identify yourself brave warrior." said Drift.

The Knight nodded.

"I am Sir Speed, and I've been after Starscream for years." said the knight now known as Sir Speed, "I heard he's trying to restore the Decepticon way."

"Someone else beat him to it." said Grimlock.

Sir Speed nodded.

"Steeljaw I know." Sir Speed said. "I have good hearing."

"So I'm not the only one with heightened senses." said Windblade

"We've been after him for a while now since the Alchamor crashed." said Bumblebee.

"There's no time to lose, we have to stop Starscream and Steeljaw." said Hiro.

"Right." Everyone said.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." said Optimus.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle modes just before the others could get into them and drove off.


	6. More Baby Lessons

Back at the community center; the expecting parents were now sitting in front of a TV.

"The pretend labor failed, so you're going to watch a video of how giving birth is done." said Winslow.

He pulled out a Video Cassette and placed it in a VCR.

"You realize it's 2015 right, people now use DVD's and Blu-Ray." said Max.

Winslow looked at Max.

"It was the only thing the community center could afford." said Winslow.

" _The birth of a new child, you may think it's a beautiful thing right?_ " said a female voice from the TV.

"Right." said the others.

" _WRONG!_ " yelled the voice.

Everyone became shocked.

" _GIVING BIRTH TO A CHILD IS A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE, THE PAIN THAT WOMEN GO THROUGH JUST TO PUSH THAT BIG ASS LOG OUT OF THEIR BODIES IS AN EXPERIENCE YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!_ " said the voice.

Everyone became more shocked and Winslow became scared.

"Big mistake." said Winslow.

" _Let's get started, shall we?_ " the voice said calmly.

However Winslow turned off the Tv and looked at the shocked people.

"Change of plans." said Winslow.

Later; the parents were looking at pregnant dummies.

"You will be learning to do a C-Section on your own in case of an emergency." said Winslow.

Roxanne looked at Winslow.

"It's better then seeing that VHS tape or Junior." She said and cringed.

Everyone else cringed.

"Does everyone have their knifes?" said Winslow.

Everyone pulled out some knifes.

Winslow smiled.

"Now start cutting." said Winslow.

Everyone nodded before doing what they were told to do.

Max started sweating.

"This is making me nervous." said Max.

"I know." Roxanne said.

Winslow saw how everyone is nervous and gulped.

"OK I CHANGED MY MIND!" He shouted

Everyone sighed in relief.

Winslow smiled.

"Sorry but even I think this is crazy." said Winslow.

Later; the expecting parents were looking at fake babies.

"Now this I got with my hard earned money from my job in the casinos." said Winslow and smiled, "You will be changing diapers as if the child were real."

Everyone nodded.

Minuets later everyone finished the dipper changes and it was crazy.

"Well, that went well." said Winslow.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Next time, a fair warning before you tell us to change the diapers of fake babies with the peeing capabilities." said Roxanne.


	7. Defeating Starscream

With Steeljaw, his pack, Lyric and Starscream; they were at the abandoned steel mill setting up some type of beacon.

"Are you sure Lord Megatron will show up?" said Starscream.

Steeljaw smirked.

"Of course, this beacon has been designed to draw any Decepticon to Earth in a fifty light year radius." said Steeljaw.

"That will never happen Steeljaw." A voice said.

Steeljaw became shocked and he and Starscream turned and saw G in Dragon form and his sister Phoenix.

"You." said Steeljaw mad. "I should have known you would be here. Tell me your here to stop my plan like you did before Dragon?"

"That's right Wolf Fang. And you will never being Megatron here." said G.

"Bring." said Starscream.

"Whatever." said G.

Steeljaw charged at G and grabbed him by the neck before pinning him to the ground.

"Megatron will come to Earth, and he will restore the Decepticon way to how it should be." said Steeljaw.

From a distance; Rayman was looking through his periscope as the Autobots were looking with enhanced optics.

"G knows Steeljaw?" Bumblebee asked as he looked at Debbie.

"Yep he stopped him while we were in Mighty Med." said Debbie.

Sonic is impressed.

"Nice." said Sonic.

He then noticed Ray's periscope.

"Wait, why do you have a periscope?" said Sonic.

Ray hits Sonic.

"To do that." He said and laughed.

"You know, there is a reason why Pokemon is kid friendly." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Pallet town of the Kanto reigon; Professor Oak (Pokemon series) was doing some research when an African American man dressed up like a professor entered.

Oak saw the professor.

"Ah, Professor Palm, glad you could make it." said Oak.

"Glad you could have me Oak." said the professor now known as Oak.

Suddenly; a kid named Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) entered the lab.

"Professor Oak, I'm thinking about going on a Pokemon quest." said Ash.

"Say no more Ash, I'll just-"Oak said before being stopped by Palm.

"Let me handle this." said Palm.

Palm pulled out an uzi, pistol, and shot gun.

"Kid, I'll give you three options to-"Palm said before being stopped by a very shocked Oak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." said Oak.

Palm turned to Oak.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Oak.

"I'm giving this kid a Gun." said the African Professor.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't just give guns to children." Oak said before tossing a Pokeball to Ash, "Here, take this Pikachu."

Ash walked off.

"What was that about?" said Palm.

"What, I gave the kid a Pikachu, no biggy." said Oak.

"You think guns are dangerous and you give him an electrical mouse? That's both degrading to the animal and ruins it's purpose. How's that safe?" said Palm.

"It just is, okay." said Oak.

Ash returned with a Giratina.

"Hey, check out what I just caught in the tall grass, a Level 100 Giratina." said Ash.

Palm became confused.

"What the hell's a Giratina?" said Palm.

"Oh just the Pokemon equivalent of Satan." said Oak.

"So, the kid just caught the devil, and you expect that to be okay, cause the devil will obey everything the kid tells him?" said Palm.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM...yeah?" said Oak.

Suddenly; the Giratina took the shot gun and left the lab as gunshots and screams were heard.

The others looked on in shock.

"Maybe we shouldn't be giving guns or Pokemon to kids." said Oak.

"Yep." said Palm.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Okay, so that Cutaway Gag was to show what would happen if Pokemon were allowed to have guns. Not what I was expecting, but I made my point." said Sonic.

Hiro is mad.

"That was a waste of time." said Hiro.

Sonic took the periscope out of Ray's hands and looked through it.

He saw the beacon.

"That seems promising." said Sonic, "That beacon needs to be destroyed."

He then saw Lyric doing more work on the beacon.

Sonic shrieked in fear.

"I am not going down there." said Sonic.

The others became confused.

"Why not?" said Terrapin.

"There is a snake down there." said Sonic.

Janna took the periscope and looked through them before looking at Lyric.

She started laughing.

"Your afraid of snakes?" she asked.

Sonic started shivering in fear.

"That is a big snake, bigger then average." said Sonic.

"Why are you even here?" said Debbie.

"Because I saw everything that transpired, and I've got leadership skills." said Sonic.

Janna chuckled.

"But afraid of snakes." said Janna.

"Everyone has their own fears, it is nothing to worry about." said Optimus.

"Such wisdom." said GoGo.

The others turned to the beacon.

Bumblebee noticed something.

"That beacon has some type of shielded generator inside, it's bad since the beacon has no opening." said Bee.

Sonic took the periscope and saw a small opening at the beacon.

"No, there is one. Big enough for me to get into when I'm curled up in a ball, and for Ray's body parts to get in one at a time." said Sonic.

"Should we help G and Phoenix?" Drift asked.

"No trust me G can handle the wolf head." said Sonic.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I've got it. Me and Ray will go into the beacon and destroy the shield generator from inside, Optimus, once the shield is down, you and Grimlock start destroying the beacon from outside." said Sonic.

Grim smirked.

"Me like." he said.

"Autobots, Rev up and roll out." said Bumblebee.

The Autobots turned into vehicle (Dino) mode and ran off as the others followed.

Steeljaw and G were continuing their battle as Phoenix was battling some Vehicons.

Starscream aimed his missiles at G.

"Deal with this." said Starscream.

But Sir Speed turned into Robot mode and ran towards Starscream.

"Starscream!" yelled Sir Speed.

Starscream turned to Speed and became shocked.

"You again?" said Starscream.

He clashed his left missile with Speed's sword.

"You're not escaping me this time." said Speed.

Starscream smirked.

"Oh I will Speed, once Lord Megatron shows up and I convince him to restore the Decepticon way to how it should be." said Starscream.

Just then the portal opened and an image of Megatron (Transformers Prime version) appears and everyone is shocked.

Starscream smirked.

"Yes, everything is going to plan." said Starscream.

Back at the scrapyard; Fixit saw something on the monitor's and became shocked.

"Bumblebee, we've got a problem. Not only is Megaton on Earth, but that beacon is also some type of mind control device." said Fixit.

The Autobots became shocked.

"A mind control device?" said Strongarm.

Sonic and Ray made their way to the beacon's opening as Grimlock and Optimus were waiting.

"You'd better be quick about destroying that shield thing." said Grimlock.

"Megatron is already here, the sooner this beacon is destroyed, the better." said Optimus.

G is mad.

"Oh man this is bad." said G.

"Earth shall feel my wrath once more." said Megatron.

Starscream smirked.

"Yes, yes." said Starscream.

Megatron fired a round from his Fusion Cannon which ended up hitting a tank like vehicon.

Inside the beacon; Sonic and Rayman were trying to find a generator.

"Where is that thing?" Ray asked. "This is as crazy as that awful show Pickle and Peanut."

"Agreed." said Sonic.

He saw some type of orb that was glowing green.

"That's got to be it." said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

Both he and Sonic grabbed the orb and managed to break it in half with their might.

They both left the beacon.

"Now." said Sonic.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Grimlock.

Grimlock smiled and smashed the Beacon, followed by Optimus.

"HULK SMASH!" Grimlock shouted and looked at the readers, "I always wanted to say that."

Megatron fired a round of his fusion cannon at Windblade before groaning.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" said Megatron.

He looked and saw he was on Earth.

"Why am I on Earth?" He asked and saw Starscream. "Starscream?"

Starscream acted shocked.

"Lord Megatron, what a surprise." said Starscream.

Clampdown turned to the rest of Steeljaw's pack and Lyric.

"I got a bad feeling about this, should we flee in terror?" said Clampdown.

"What am I doing here?" said Megatron.

"An old friend can't talk with his old friend anymore?" said Starscream.

"It's all a lie Megatron." said Optimus, "You were brought here so that you can reclaim your place as Leader of the Decepticons."

Thunderhoof looked at Clampdown.

"For once I agree with you Clampdown." Thunderhoof said. "Let's get out of here."

With that Steeljaw's pack ran off scared with Lyric.

Megatron became mad and grabbed Starscream by the neck.

"You what?" said Megatron.

"Optimus is lying." said Starscream.

Megatron tightened his grip.

"I know Prime, he would never tell a lie." said Megatron.

He was about to punch Starscream when G saw this.

"Hold it Grizzaly Adams." said G.

Megatron turned to G.

"So what if Starscream lied. He missed you. I mean if I was him and I wanted to bring a leader back just because I would miss them I would. I mean true Starscream tried to take over the Desepticons but in the end you gave him a second chance." G said.

Sonic was shocked by G'a speech.

"Wow." said Sonic.

Megatron let go of Starscream.

"Do whatever you want with this new Decepticon team I've heard about, because I want nothing to do with it or any other Decepticon team anymore." said Megatron.

Starscream turned into his fighter jet mode before a space bridge portal opened up and disappearing into it.

Megatron then went to G and looked at him.

"I've made some mistakes in all my life and I've been trying to make amends for them ever since the incident with Unicron. You do not want to take that road." said Megatron.

G nodded.

Megatron turned into his vehicle mode before flying off.

"Megatron wait." said G.

Megatron returned and transformed into robot mode.

"What?" He asked.

"Why not try and be a hero here on Earth. I mean you tried to take over it so why not be a protector?" G asked.

Megatron smiled at that idea and Somic and everyone even Optimus was shocked.

"I could have never persuaded him to do that." said Optimus.

"I'll think about it." said Megatron.

Megatron turned into his vehicle mode before flying off.

"Well, all's well that ends well." said Hiro.

"I know." Phoenix said.


	8. Autobots Move In

At the mansion; Max was watching TV when Sonic entered and sat down on the couch next to Max.

"So, how was your day?" said Sonic.

"A nightmare taking baby classes." said Max.

Sonic sighed.

"It's always a nightmare the first time taking classes on it." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I know." said Max.

"But the real joy is learning about it when it does happen. When the child comes, you'll be learning about taking care of one along the way. Plus, you've got a widowed father who can help out. Don't let baby classes make you worried about taking care of a kid, you'll be learning about it in classes, and use all that stuff in real life." said Sonic.

Max nodded.

"You're right." said Max.

"I've learned some stuff." said Sonic.

Max turned to Sonic.

"How was your day?" said Max.

Later; the two were outside the mansion and with the rest of Sonic's group and looking at the Autobots sans Sir Speed in vehicle (Dino) mode on the runway.

"You bought new cars?" said Max.

He then noticed the Autobot symbol on Optimus Primes's trailer.

"Okay, more then meets the eye." said Max.

Sonic laughed.

"Yep, those kinds of cars." said Sonic.

"They're not movie quality, but they're perfect." said Max, "Especially that dinosaur under the trailer of the police truck."

Grimlock became shocked.

"Jigs up." said Grimlock.

He got off the trailer as the other Autobots turned into robot mode.

"Saw that coming." said Max.

Max then looked around.

"Where's G?" He asked.

"He's trying to help some new roommates move in here." said Hiro.

"One of the guys owns a scrapyard full of useless garbage." said Rayman.

Suddenly; Denny and Russell appeared with suitcases, and Denny was mad.

"I heard that." said Denny. "Besides G and I are now partners."

Sonic turned to G and smiled.

"Still convincing people to work for you." said Sonic.

"Yep." said G.

"But what about Sir Speed?" said Phoenix.

"He left Earth after Starscream disappeared. Starscream may now be on Steeljaw's side, but Sir Speed sees that as long as we're on Earth, he won't have to worry about Starscream." said Bumblebee.

"To bad." said G. "He would have been a great guy to know."

"He promised to show up whenever he can." said Windblade.

The others smiled.

Rayman pulled out his accordion.

"I feel like Weird Al Yankovic." said Rayman.

He was about to play the accordion, but GoGo took it out of his hands.

"Don't, just don't." said GoGo.

On Pat's space station hideout; Starscream was standing in front of Pat as the other recruits were watching.

"Starscream, even though you failed to convince Megatron to be evil once more, I am proud to say that you're a part of this organization." said Pat.

He then placed a little of himself on Starscream which went into him.

"But I know of your reputation of constantly trying to overthrow Megatron as leader of the Decepticons. If you overthrow me as leader of the Robotic Organization of Terror or R.O.T for short, you'll taste my wrath." said Pat.

Starscream became confused.

"ROT? What you could not have a better organization name?" He asked

"We were going to call it Robotic Organization of Destruction, but the humans have a vulgar meaning of ROD." said Steeljaw.

"You mean-"Starscream said before being interrupted by Klank.

"Don't even say it laddy." said Klank.

Pat turned back to Starscream.

"Betray me, you die." said Pat.


End file.
